vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Zero
Summary Kuai Liang (奎良 or 快涼), also known as Sub-Zero (絶対零度), formerly known as Tundra and the cyborg LK-52O, is a Lin Kuei assassin in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is the younger brother of Bi-Han, who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. In one form or another, Sub-Zero has appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. There are in fact two incarnations of Sub-Zero, and they are siblings; older brother Bi-Han and younger brother Kuai Liang. Both are blue garbed warriors who at different times have used the codename "Sub-Zero", and both have served the Lin Kuei. Both descended from Cryomancers, an Outworld race possessing the ability to generate and control the powers of ice. However, they were born in Earthrealm and only the younger Sub-Zero would discover his heritage. Kuai Liang bears a scar on his right eye which he received between the events of MK3. However, as seen in Deception, the scar has faded away. This may have been caused by the Dragon Medallion's power. In their biography, both Sub-Zero brothers were sons of a Cryomancer father and a human mother. It is known that the father of both brothers was a secret operative for the Lin Kuei in the United States. He married an American woman and together they had two sons. Against the will of their mother, the father took the sons with him to move back to China, and as such both brothers were trained as Lin Kuei assassins. This was later retconned as both brothers being kidnapped by the Lin Kuei when they were still children (this was revealed in Sub-Zero's trailer in Mortal Kombat 2011). Bi-Han appeared as Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat, while Kuai Liang went by the codename "Tundra". After Bi-Han was murdered by Scorpion during the tournament, Kuai Liang swore revenge on him. He mastered the art of Ice and Cold, and took his brother's former code name: Sub-Zero. Driven by anger, Kuai Liang entered The Mortal Kombat Tournament with one goal: To destroy his brother's killer, and anyone else that gets in the way. Kuai Liang replaced him as Sub Zero for the rest of the games - Bi Han later was resurrected by Quan Chi and became the undead Netherrealm wraith Noob Saibot. The younger Sub-Zero clearly shares many traits with his older brother, and was perhaps too similar to his brother upon his introduction. Like the elder, the younger Sub-Zero gives the impression of being a stern, distant and cold man who goes about his business silently, without attracting unwanted attention. However, as time progressed, Sub-Zero evolved - from what fans labeled a "carbon copy" of his brother - into a man of great integrity and self-discipline. The disparities between the brothers, who were once neutral and almost indistinct from each other, have now grown so large that one could speak of the evil twin syndrome. While the younger Sub-Zero was depicted as a young Lin Kuei warrior who was living in the shadow of his older brother, he has since changed and grown into a warrior who has progressed towards the more humane sides of moral issues. This change in characteristics has not only strengthened him as a man, but has also set him apart from his former Lin Kuei counterparts. This included leaving his clan in disgust and breaking the sacred codes of honor, joining the rebellion against Shao Kahn and assisting Raiden and Liu Kang (along with Earthrealm's other chosen warriors). More recently, he defeated the cyborg assassin known as Sektor after the events of Mortal Kombat Gold to gain the leadership of the Lin Kuei and become the Grandmaster, where he has grown even stronger and more powerful. He is a dependable ally of Earthrealm who is willing to assist when needed, especially when Raiden gives the call. He is, without question, one of the greatest and most powerful warriors that Earthrealm has to offer. He, like much of the MK cast, follows a character archetype. In his case, he is the enigmatic hero that shows up to aid the main hero(es) when needed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly higher Name: Sub-Zero; Kuai Liang Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 32, in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human Ninja, Cryomancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, ice manipulation, expert martial artist, skilled swordsman, has logia-like Intangibility (has to be activated) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Raiden has commented that Sub-Zero is more powerful than his brother, has defeated both Kintaro and Goro as Cyber Sub-Zero in MK9), possibly higher (has froze an entire city in the MKX comic, but there's no timeframe in how he did it) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can rip a spine from the human body with his bare hand) Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: At least Wall Level, likely Small Building level Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: The Dragon Medallion which increases his cryokinetic abilities Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Ice Blast:' Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair (they'll stay frozen in midair), if timed correctly. *'''-Ice Beam:' Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, making it easier to hit opponents in the air. The opponent is also frozen for a longer amount of time. '-Slide:' Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet, while leaving a trail of ice behind. *'-Power Slide:' After Sub-Zero hits the opponent, he will follow up with an additional attack (twin palms). In MKX, the enhanced version has Sub-Zero follow up with a blast of ice to the opponent's back. '-Ground Ice:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily be frozen to the ground or slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. *'-Ground Freeze:' It freezes the entire arena floor that is in front of him. '-Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. *'-Ice Statue:' The clone will stay for a longer period of time. '-Ice Shaker:' Sub-Zero emits a wave of cold air from his body freezing anyone or anything near him. '-Ice Shower:' Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. In Armageddon, it is known as Ice Pillar and instead of falling on the opponent, the ice comes up underneath them like a frozen geyser, freezing and suspending them in the air. '-Cold Shoulder:' Sub-Zero rushes the opponent with his shoulder, leaving a trail of ice behind him on the ground. '-Tombstone Teleport:' Sub-Zero's body becomes ice, falls backward into the ground, and reappears behind his opponent. '-Icy Counter:' Sub-Zero quickly covers himself in a sheet of ice. If an opponent attacks him physically whilst in this state, they will automatically be flash-frozen as Sub-Zero disappears and reappears behind the opponent with his Kori Blade in hand to strike them down. '-Ice Nugget:' Sub-Zero makes a nugget out of ice above his opponent, which comes crashing down onto the opponent. '-Deep Freeze (MK9):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent with a cold shoulder and punches into the stomach, proceeding to freeze and crush the opponent's liver, also cracking their ribs. He recoils and headbutts the opponent in the side of the head, shattering their skull and jaw. '-Deep Freeze (MKX):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent, then punches into their stomach, grabbing and ripping out their entrails. He freezes them into an icicle, which he violently jams into the opponent's eye. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Martial Artist Category:Ice Users Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas